Various pneumatic tires that include treads having improved wear resistance and various pneumatic tires in which tread surfaces include grooves having improved crack resistance, have been suggested.
In JP2-106404, a pneumatic tire is suggested in which a tread includes grooves having improved crack resistance. For this tire, a radius of curvature of the tread, and an amount of protrusion of the tread in the case of the tire being inflated with air are specified. For this tire, it is suggested that a difference between an amount of protrusion at the center of the tread and an amount of axially outward protrusion of the tread is set so as to be within a predetermined range. In this tire, change of an amount of protrusion of the tread and change of the radius of curvature of the tread are reduced when a low internal pressure state shifts to a standard internal pressure state.
In JP58-112804, a radius of curvature of a tread and a shape of shoulder-side wall portions are specified. Thus, a pneumatic tire is suggested in which resistance to uneven wear of the tread, and crack resistance in grooves are improved. For this tire, it is suggested that a difference between shapes of the tread and the shoulder portions in the case of the tire being inflated with air, and shapes of the tread and the shoulder portions in a forming mold, is set so as to be within a predetermined range. For this tire, change between the shape of the mold for the tire and the shape of the tire inflated with air, is reduced.